Hiding In Plain Sight
by Mrs.Northman
Summary: Continuation of Assent To Love. Eric decides how to respond to the attack on Fangtasia while he and Sookie get a few surprises. Check in with the Angels and fairies. And what ever happened to Octavia?


A/N: Hello again everyone. Thanks for the continued encouragement to continue this monstrcity that is my story. Who knew that you guys could love something that came from my mind? It's still a wonder to me. The support you all have shown amazes me at every turn. I won't keep you any longer so I will just say, enjoy.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

_RIGHT AFTER THE EXPLOSION AT FANGTASIA_

"The stars at night are big and bright;" _Clap clap clap clap._ "Deep in the heart of Texas!"

"Pam, this is _so_ not a time for jokes." Sookie chastised.

They made it back to the compound and a red alert had taken over the community. Only residents were allowed in and no one was allowed out. Eric and Pam had checked in with every Sheriff of the kingdom to see if any other place had been attacked. No one else had been attacked. This was a relief to them all but it told Eric two things.

1.) The Fellowship knew that he and Sookie were the proverbial head of the vampire snake and that's the reason they were attacked.

_Of course this also meant that they may have gotten lucky, or they had inside information of where Eric and Sookie would be. _

2.) Steve Newlin needs to be dealt with _immediately_.

Eric demanded his Sheriff's to do an actual head count, meaning he wanted each Sheriff to actually lay eyes on each vampire in their area before they were counted, and to report back as soon as they complete the count. He was sure that nothing else had been harmed but he saw no harm in being thorough. Now that he's inquired about his kingdom he would be able to work out a plan on getting rid of Steve Newlin. He'd never had a personal war council that consisted of more than he and Pam but tonight five had gathered to insert their opinions.

Pam, Sookie, Bill, and Noah (who couldn't seem to be separated from Sookie while there was a possibility of danger-something Eric would think on later) were sitting around the kitchen table. Sandy, who was still in New Orleans, was on speaker phone. Eric felt that each person brought something valuable to the table but right now it seemed to be everyone against Sookie. Well almost everyone because Noah only inserted that he would do what was necessary whenever the time came; he'd commented here or there but stayed mostly out of the way.

"Sorry my Queen, but I must agree with Pam." Sandy spoke up. "We need to locate Newlin and his home base is in Texas. If he even had the balls to come to supervise the attack, we can be sure that he will be smart enough not to linger in the state." She took a deep breath before she spoke again. "We need to go to Texas."

"Yes because bloodbaths at night are-"

"So help me Pam if you finish that song..." Sookie barked. She waited another moment to make sure that Pam was really done singing. "Texas is not in our kingdom. We can't just wage war in someone's territory."

"Stan is our ally. He is obliged to help us if we ask." Eric said. "If we lay low and let everyone think we died in the blast then that will give us the time we need to plan. We need to strike while we have the element of surprise."

"You sound as if you've already made up your mind." Sookie stated.

"I have." Eric replied. "It's the most logical thing to do. They have showed time and time again that they won't stop at anything to kill us. We should use their same approach and cut off the head of the Fellowship snake."

"Killing Steve Newlin will not stop the Fellowship. There's probably someone ready to step right into his place should he die. If we kill him then he will become a martyr to their cause and more people will join their ranks."

"That's why we don't just kill Steve. We kill Steve Newlin, his second in command, his third in command, his forth in command, and as many of his soldiers as we can positively identify."

"We can't kill innocent people Eric."

"I am not speaking of the general congregation Sookie." He replied heatedly now that a plan was forming in his mind. "But of the soldiers that have carried out these violent deeds killing many vampires and humans alike. They are not innocent."

"They may not have had a choice. We don't know if they were forced or if they're just lost. They could be turned." Even as the words left her mouth she knew that that wasn't the case. She didn't know how to reconcile knowing that these people plan the deaths of her friends and family and, quite often, herself-with the thought of actively planning someone's death. Even though these were the bad guys the fact that they're human made her feel dirty. But did that mean that because other bad guys happened to be vampires it was okay to plan out their deaths? What about shifters? It was a slippery slope and she was scared that it just wouldn't stop.

She'd killed before humans, shifters, and vampires. She's been in a few wars and has her fair share of battle scars but she hadn't actually planned out deaths, they had always just a byproduct of saving the lives of herself or someone she loved. Maybe she could think of this as a preemptive strike? If she didn't kill these people then next time someone she loved could actually end up dying, and then how would she feel? Fuck...

"I'm afraid that they can't be turned Sookie." Bill injected. He had barely spoken anything except for an agreement to the fact that Eric should go on and strike the Fellowship. "These aren't lost puppies they are religious zealots and they so believe in what they're doing that they will willingly die to defend it."

"We aren't talking about a vampire that's compelled without reason to do their maker's bidding." Eric spoke in a softer voice. He could feel the struggle going on inside Sookie and though he would never admit it (not even to Sookie or himself), the conflicting feelings inside his bonded made him hate himself just a little bit because he (and his world) has brought this conflict to her. He walked over to where she sat and placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a light squeeze. She rested her head against his right arm and brought her left hand up to his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "These people had a choice and they used that choice to carry out death. They have got to go."

"I still don't like it." Sookie said in a smaller voice.

Eric bent down and kissed the top of Sookie's head. "And that's one of the reasons why I love you."

_Clap clap clap clap_. "Deep in the heart of Texas!"

"Just for that Pam I am buying you next season's line of Chanel...and then give you the makers command to donate it all to the _Good Will_ downtown." Eric said. He took pleasure in the look on his child's face but couldn't contain himself when Sookie whipped out her cell phone to take a picture. Pam seemed to come back to herself with the flash of Sookie's phone and flitted out the room while everyone laughed at her expense.

"I've been working on an outline of the Fellowship infrastructure." Sandy said when the laughing had subsided. "Felipe had ordered it done in preparations for his design on Texas."

"That's excellent." Eric said to her and only the slight wideness of his eyes showed his surprise to her admission. "Pam!"

"Yes Master?" Pam asked in an emotionless voice as she flitted back into the kitchen.

"I want you to coordinate with Sandy on her list of the Fellowship infrastructure. I want you to assign each person a group of four, two for the night and two for the day shift. I want eyes and ears on them at all times. Let me know when you have the people ready and don't send anyone in until you have my ok. I will touch base with Stan tonight to get permission in entering his territory. Do you have anything to add Bill?"

"No, but I think I will stick around until this is solved if that's okay? I will go if you don't need me."

"If you wish to stay then you can." Eric told him. "I need for you to come up with alternative plans in order to get rid of these vermin. It would be preferable if we could make it look like they died in the act of committing a hate crime against vampires."

"If that is everything then everyone can go and get started on your tasks."

Everyone dispersed from the meeting and left Noah, Eric and Sookie alone. It was then that Eric turned to Noah.

"How are you feeling?"

"Calmer like the threat has passed."

"Leave us then." Eric told him. "Come back if it causes you distress and we will have Dr. Ludwig to come."

"Okay, goodnight Majesties." Noah said before slowly retreating. He didn't come back and once he was out of the house, Eric turned to Sookie.

"His attachment to you is growing. How do you feel about him?"

"He's still there in the back of my mind. I can feel him there though not as strongly as I can feel you. When we first arrived and the rest of my guard joined the others in policing the neighborhood, I could feel the immense stress he felt when he first tried to go with them. It was like as long as his instinct told him that I was in danger he was physically incapable of leaving me."

"We are going to have to watch how this connection matures, although it is good to know that he is as defensive of you as I am."

Sookie chuckled. "Of course that's what you'd think about."

Eric was about to respond when there was a loud thump upstairs. Eric was out of the kitchen in a flash and Sookie was right behind him. Eric had summoned his sword and didn't have to look back to know that Sookie had armed herself too. They were on the second floor and the entire home was absolute stillness. They paused on the second floor when the distinct smell of Fae and human hit their nose. They looked at each other for a moment before both bounded up the stairs and into their locked bedroom.

Eric instantly stilled and Sookie almost ran into his back but just managed to stop in time. "Eric?" She asked but when he didn't answer her she stepped around him. Nothing had prepared her for the sight of Niall and a deathly Amelia sprawled out on the floor. "Niall? Amelia?" She called them gently but neither even moved.

Eric quickly recovered himself and pulled out his phone. "Dr. Ludwig, get here now!" He demanded before he hung up on the doctor. "Sookie their hearts are still beating and they are breathing. They are not dead."

That seemed to spring Sookie from her daze and in the next instant she was beside her Great-grandfather and best friend checking on them both.

"What happened?" Noah asked as he appeared in the door. "I felt Sookie's fear and horror."

"The fairy and witch made a crash appearance in our bedroom." Eric stated the obvious. "The doctor is on her way."

"May I?" Noah asked, gesturing to Sookie and the unconscious bodies.

Eric nodded and Noah rushed forward. He evaluated Amelia first. "She's barely above death." He said as his fingers worked over her body. "I don't know how she's still alive. I need to get her covered up because she vulnerable to the cold."

Sookie got up and pulled the comforter off the bed before the words could finish leaving Noah's mouth. She tucked it around her friend, glad to be doing something to feel useful. As she fussed over Amelia Noah turned to Niall, but as he touched the fairy a bolt of magic knocked him back.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you." The dry voice of Dr. Ludwig said as she appeared out of nowhere. "It's a defense mechanism that only the most powerful of Fae have, usually of the royal house. Someone of his own blood that he has called upon can touch him, and until that person does then no one can touch him without receiving a magical shock. The more he's touched by the wrong one the more...exacting the shock will be before it drains the Prince of his life force."

"How are we supposed to find this person?"

"Well seeing whose home we're in, I don't think that we have to look far." Dr. Ludwig said as she turned to look at Sookie. "Batter up."

Sookie took a deep breath. A part of her wanted to slap the doctor but she was ninety nine percent sure that that was the part of her that was influenced by Eric. The way he glared at the doctor made her a hundred percent sure. She moved over and took her Great-grandfathers hand in her own and...nothing happened.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Noah said.

"All the more to amuse you with shifter." Dr. Ludwig snapped as she began working on Amelia. "Go clear a space for these two, they will need extended care."

Noah looked to Eric and when he nodded he left the room. Dr. Ludwig moved with methodical precision as she added IV's and tubes and monitors to the witch. She pulled vials and equipment that never should have fit, from her bag and worked like it had been choreographed.

"She's severely dehydrated and suffering from malnutrition. She has been beaten and tortured physically and magically. I gave her something for the pain and started her on fluids and I will insert a feeding tube along with a catheter once she's in place on a bed. You're going to need a nurse to bathe and keep care of her, unless you wish to have her transported to my hospital."

"No, she stays here." Sookie said firmly.

"As I thought. I will send my most trusted nurse to you unless you would like to make arrangements yourself."

"I'm sure your choice will be adequate." Eric said.

She turned to work on Niall after making sure that Sookie was still holding his hand. She didn't put IV's in him but slid her hands over his head, then heart, and then his sternum. She pulled a cobalt crystal from her bag and placed it over his chest before she started muttering, the crystal didn't change. Dr. Ludwig seemed to get what she needed from it though because she nodded her head and put the crystal back in her bag. She felt a few more places on Niall before pulling a light out her bag and shining it in his eye then his mouth. She felt his neck as if she were checking his glands before she started replacing everything back into her bag.

"He's been severely drained, touched by the darkest of magic. It's unlike anything I've ever seen before. All I can say is that if he were even an ounce weaker than what he is, he'd be long dead. Worse than that, all his magic would have been usurped by whatever put this evil whammy on him. He is Fae Prince and rightful ruler. He will heal. The problem is keeping him safe in this weakened state and knowing exactly _when_ he will wake."

"Is there nothing you can do for him?" Sookie asked in disbelief. "He's my Great-grandfather, there has to be something."

"There's nothing I can do for him." Dr. Ludwig said as she stood to her full miniature height. She turned her immense stare to Sookie. "I know how well connected you both are. If a solution were to come for the Prince then it would be wise to ask those you are allied with."

"I set up the room next door." Noah said as he came back into the room. "I figured the Queen would want to keep them both close."

"Yes, I do."

"Take her to the room." She said. She picked up the IV bag and walked with Noah to get Amelia settled.

"We need to call one of the Angels." Sookie said as soon as the trio was gone.

"You want to call Michael?"

"No, Gabriel or Freyja or Hera." Sookie said. "They have to know what's going on. Something that we don't has happened and we need to know what it is. This wasn't an accident."

"And we can't go right to the source because?"

"Because he's made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want to see me and I won't force myself on him." Sookie snapped back.

Normally Eric would snap right back at her and make her realize how childish she's being, but he knew when to pick his battles. Sookie was being foolish because she couldn't suck up her pride but she wasn't in a place to realize it. If he pointed it out that she's just covering for a childish temper tantrum all it would do would cause a fight between them. So he will choose the same battle at a different time.

Noah came back and together he and Eric moved Niall into the bedroom next door. It was just a spare room that wasn't really used for anything. Noah had cleared the room and made up the two twin beds that were kept in here as a just in case. Amelia had been settled in on the right side of the room and Dr. Ludwig had already had several machines there monitoring the witch. They settled Niall into the bed on the left and as they pulled the covers up it struck Eric that he'd never seen the Prince so vulnerable.

"I will send my nurse over tonight so that she can bathe them and check the witch's machines." Dr. Ludwig said. "If there are any problems just call me and I will come." Before anyone could say something she disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Noah asked. He was a little lost. Sookie seemed so lost and scared but there was nothing that he could do for her. He wasn't her husband, but at the same time she was a great friend to him and he wanted to do whatever he could to lower her stress.

"No you've done enough Noah." Eric said though he listened to Noah's thoughts. A small part of him wanted to entrap Noah and study all the effects of Sookie's tears on him but he knew that Sookie would never allow that...but he couldn't stop the thought. "Go on and get some rest. The next few days will be stressful and we need everyone firing on all cylinders."

Noah nodded. "Yes your Majesty."

He watched silently from the door as his wife moved restlessly between beds, fretting between her Great-grandfather and best friend. Something wasn't right. Where was the older witch Octavia? There was so much he wanted to know but Niall was in no position to blink let alone speak about what got him in this condition. Eric only had contact with Niall. He knew how to get in touch with Niall if need be but he didn't have every fairy on speed dial. He wasn't quite sure what to do so he stood in the doorway and watch his wife move restlessly between the beds...fretting between her Great-grandfather and best friend.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Evelyn sat down to eat a late dinner in front of the TV. She turned it to CNN and just watched the news of the day. It was her favorite way to keep up with what was going on in the world outside of her job as Executive Assistant to Queen Sookie Northman. She knew that getting the job was a blessing beyond measure. She already loved Sookie. Though Sookie was her boss, Evelyn felt close to her like a sister.

Their initial encounter was lukewarm at best and she was sure that her days were already numbered before she even got started good. Sookie was never rude to her but she kept their interactions extremely professional. Slowly but surely she seemed to worm herself into Sookie's heart. It started with little things like dinner here or drinks there. Soon it was Sookie who initiated the shopping trips, not because they needed to look for something particular but just because. They bonded and their work relationship flourished because of it. Evelyn could predict Sookie's every want or need without being told.

She absolutely loved her job. The kind of projects that Sookie wanted to coordinate blew Evelyn's mind. Right now they were putting the finishing touches on the royal coronation but after that they'd outlined several events. The charity events and fundraisers were fun but it was the events they were planning to bridge the gap between the human and supe worlds that were going to be a work of art. It really was a good think that the Northman's were wealthy, because they would be footing the bill for most of it. It was a huge gamble but the return that their investment could bring was off the charts.

Evelyn respected how the Queen wanted to do as many of her projects on her own as she could. She wanted to raise the money herself even though she knew that the King would gladly foot the bill himself. He had once pulled Evelyn aside to let him know if Sookie came up short anywhere. He wanted to be kept informed. She thought that it was sweet and as soon as Sookie saw her she smiled and shook her head muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "...that vampire of mine..." but she couldn't be sure. Sookie told her that she didn't have any issue with dipping into her joint account to pay for her projects; she just wanted to show that she could contribute money making ideas and projects to the kingdom just like Eric.

It was then that a promotional picture of Fangtasia appeared on the screen with breaking news printed boldly at the bottom of the screen. The news anchor was saying something but the TV was too low for her to understand. Evelyn hastily sat down her food and picked up the remote to listen.

_"...I repeat; in Shreveport Louisiana the famous vampire bar Fangtasia was blown up. There is no word yet on the potential survivors or whether or not there are still people trapped in the rubble. Tracy Hall is on location."_

Evelyn gasped and was almost out of the door but had to know what she was dealing with first. A young black woman appeared on the screen looking very put together and professional, only her eyes betrayed the horror she was feeling at the moment.

_"I am here on location where the famed vampire owned club used to stand in this strip mall. As you can see, nothing is left of the strip mall behind me. There have been several reports of people shooting those who fled from the building outside though there is still no official word on how many people perished by gunshot and how many perished because of the explosion or the crumbling building. _

_"Eric Northman, the vampire owner of the club, was reportedly in the club but it has not been verified whether he made it out or not. We've just received word that Eric Northman has become the first vampire to marry a human since the VRA was passed. Witnesses say that Mr. Northman was in attendance in the club with his wife, one Ms. Sookie Stackhouse-now Sookie Northman. His business partner Pamela Childs was also reportedly in attendance."_

At this point the screen spit between Tracy, on the scene, and the reporter in the studio, whose name Evelyn didn't get.

The reporter in the studio began asking questions. _"Tracy, have you talked to anyone that was in the club?"_

_"Yes, though very briefly as they were almost all injured. One man said that a man screamed that he was going to hell before he was shot. He dropped to the ground and played dead while the shooter moved onto other victims."_

_"Could this be the work of the Fellowship of the Sun?"_

_"That is something that is going to be investigated. It's certainly possible as a few survivors that were able to talk said that the people shooting were singing church hymns and quoting scripture."_

_"What more do we know of Eric Northman and his wife Sookie?" _

_"Mr. Northman is a prominent businessman in Shreveport. Though he does own Fangtasia, he also owns several other businesses. It's reported that he helps vampires set up vampire and human friendly businesses. He and his wife are featured in the new Las Vegas campaigns."_ Several of the pictures that Eric and Sookie had taken together began to flash across the screen. _"He reportedly just bought an advertising company that's responsible for the promotions also. Most recently he and his wife have both been named chief vampire liaisons for the states of Nevada, Louisiana, and Arkansas."_

_"That's right Tracy." _The anchor in the studio said. "_I have the statements here acknowledging Mr. and Mrs. Northman as the new vampire liaison for those three states; Mrs. Northman becoming the first human ever to hold the position. It's very unusual to have a vampire represent more than one state but there is no rule or law against it. Mrs. Northman agreed to share the burden with her husband when lawmakers started voicing their concern about her singular effectiveness. The vampires of the state were asked to vote and it's the first vote in American history that came out one hundred percent in favor of a candidate. It's also set precedent for the vampire liaisons to be elected by the vampires. The American Vampire League has called this a true step in the right direction and a sign that America is truly trying to treat their vampire citizens as fairly as the human citizen. _

_"It is not clear at present as to how the marriage of Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse has gone unknown for so long but according to the records, they have been married for more than eight months." _A picture of the marriage license flashed onto the TV and then a close up of the date showed that the first vampire/human marriage had taken place on August 18th. _"Is there anything else you can tell us from the scene Tracy?"_

_"Yes actually. I just spoke with an agent who wanted to remain off camera but has told me that Sookie Northman is suspected to be one of the two psychics that helped find survivors at the bombing of the Giza in Rhodes. She's been a known target of the Fellowship of the Sun because of her close relations with the vampire community."_

_"Thank you Tracy." _The in studio reporter said as she shuffled her papers. _"We will check in with you later in the broadcast. There has been no word yet from the Rev Steve Newlin as of yet but his reps are saying no comment at the moment and would like to remind the public that The Fellowship of the Sun is not a terrorist organization but a church that peacefully practice their views of the unholy existence of vampires. In other news..."_

Evelyn didn't wait any longer and was out of the door as quick as her legs would take her. An errant thought passed through her head that she's never lived in a place where she didn't have to lock her door. She's never lived in a bad neighborhood but the Northman neighborhood was an altogether different kettle of fish. To her knowledge no one ever locked their door unless they were going on a trip somewhere. This was the safest place to live; no one would dare bring harm or steal from someone who lives here.

Evelyn lived three blocks away from Eric and Sookie and because their home was on an elevation it was clearly seen all over the neighborhood. Normally she walked to work but tonight she hopped into her car and drove over as fast as she could. She instantly knew that they must be on red alert because the streets were filled with security cars patrolling. There were uniformed guards walking, some were in human form and others had shifted into wolves.

The gates to the house were closed but that wasn't anything new. She swiped her identification card and fingerprint at the front gate. It opened and she drove slowly between the outer gate and the guard station that was next to the inner gate. She knew them by name as they knew her but because they were still under red alert they asked her for her identification anyway.

Once they were happy with that they held out what looked like a handheld fingerprint scanner. In actuality it was a new innovation from one of the King's companies. It was a handheld DNA scanner. She licked her finger and stuck it in an opening at the top and it beeped almost immediately. The guard nodded to her and they buzzed the inner gate open. Normally she would park around back but she was so anxious to get inside that she just parked close to the door. Jamal greeted her.

"I had a feeling that you would be here." He said as he opened her door.

"Are they okay?" She asked as she walked in.

"Everyone is fine."

Evelyn didn't even know that there was a weight pressing on her heart until Jamal confirmed that her employers...friends were okay. She smiled at him as he opened the front door for her but he didn't follow her inside.

She barely placed a foot on the first step of the staircase when Eric appeared in front of her. She was startled but the last of the weight disappeared from her heart now that she'd confirmed his wellbeing with her own eyes. She knew that if Eric was okay the so was Sookie.

"Evelyn?"

"Your majesty are you okay? How is the Queen? I would have been over sooner but I was having a pampering day since she let me off early and I just heard what happened on CNN."

"We made CNN?" He said with a little surprise.

"Yes sir." She said and backed up and started towards the den. "They mentioned that Madam Northman is the first human to be elected as a vampire liaison. They did a little history on you but they mentioned two things that I think you should know about." She turned on the TV so that he could see for himself.

When Evelyn turned on the TV and put the channel on CNN they were already part way through their story on the bombing again. Eric saw both his and Sookie's pictures on the TV screen before a marriage license appeared on the screen. It gave the date of their marriage...the same date of the banquet Stan had given in Sookie's honor. He was completely stunned, and if she were so inclined, Evelyn could have pushed him over without a problem.

The world knew that he and Sookie were married...even though he hadn't ever signed a certificate. Michael had married them but they never thought to get it done when they returned, even though it was legal because in their minds there was nothing more binding then the ceremony they had with the other Archangels. He would say it was a hoax but he could tell, even on the TV that the signatures on the documents were his and Sookie's. Shit, it would have been nice to know so that he could have been prepared for this.

The reporter had gotten to the part of an agent letting the world know that it was Sookie who helped to save lives at the bombing of Rhodes. _Shit._ She said agent and not person or source and that had to be significant. Some of the human agencies had police men that were known as agents. This was just the icing on his cake. On top of everything else it seems as if his wife has gained the attention of the human government agencies. He took a deep breath even though it was unnecessary.

"I should go and see if Madam Northman needs anything from me." Evelyn said. He knew that she called his wife by her first name when he wasn't around. He allowed it because he knew it was at Sookie's insistence, but he thought more of Evelyn when she tailored her words around him. He thought that hiring her was one of the best decisions that he's made. Evelyn complimented Sookie perfectly. They worked amazingly well together.

"No, Sookie's busy but there is something that I need your help with." Eric said.

"Anything you need sir." Evelyn said without hesitation.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Where are they?" Claudine yelled to no one and everyone.

They had returned victorious. Lilith had managed to escape by the skin of her teeth and their second target Dragxin wasn't even present as far as they could tell but they were able to decimate Lilith's ranks. She had abandoned her fighters to death and that's what became of them. They had some losses but nothing significant. Octavia had been recovered. She had been tortured but was no worse for the wear. The only conspicuous figures missing are Niall and Amelia.

Octavia said that she had lost sight of them during the battle. As bad off as she was hurt Amelia was even worse off and Niall had taken to her. She told them that they moved through the fight as one but got separated when someone threw a fireball that collapsed the ceiling. She didn't know what happened to her charge or the Fae Prince because she had barely escaped with her life.

Claude embraced his sister. "Calm down, we need to keep our heads sister." He told her as he rocked her sobbing body from side to side. "We have not seen his ghost, he is not dead. We need to have faith that he will return to us. We need to keep level heads because we are going to have to take Grandfather's place running this realm until he is found."

Claudine took a deep breath to help calm herself. Usually she wasn't so prone to tears but her hormones were raging now that she was pregnant and she cried at the drop of a hat or would punch someone as quick as the wind blew. "You're right. We will make Grandfather proud when he returns. He will see how strong he has made us."

Freyja appeared right next to the twins. "He's not there." She told them. "I've searched every square inch of the hide out and there is no sign of Niall or the witch." She took a deep breath but let it out with a huff. "I shouldn't have left his side. I should have stayed with him."

"No don't do that." Claudine said. "This is not your fault."

"And guilt is a useless emotion that we have no use for." Michael said as he walked over to the trio. "It changes nothing that has happened. Niall is a strong fighter and we will find him and the witch. You said that his spirit hasn't visited you?"

"No we haven't seen his spirit and there's no way someone as strong or as powerful as our Grandfather would cross over without first making contact." Claude said with conviction.

"Are you sure that you are the ones that his spirit would visit?" Michael asked.

"Yes, we are his only family." Claude said. "Dermot defected and there's no way Grandfather would go to him. There's no one else besides us that he would go to. There's no other family."

"Except Sookie and Jason." Claudine pointed out. "But Jason doesn't have the essential spark and Grandfather has never made contact with him. Besides us there is only Sookie."

"Okay, we will continue to search for Niall. Go and see Sookie and make sure that Niall's spirit has not contacted her. I will trust you two to rule in Niall's stead." Michael said.

"No!" A man yelled as soon as the words left Michael's mouth.

"Who are you to yell at me?" Michael asked the man.

The man immediately dropped to one knee and bowed his head to Michael. "No disrespect intended sir, but these two cannot rule in Niall's stead."

"And why is that?"

"Because Niall and I are the last two Fae Princes sir. I am Breandon. If Niall is not able to rule then the crown passes to me."

"That's not true. You only gain the crown if Niall is dead and he has no direct descendents in line." Claude said fiercely. His hatred was barely contained. "And Niall has a legitimate second in command and five blood heirs. Among us there is a legitimate heir. It has been written already."

"Where is it written?" Michael asked.

"Niall wrote it while in the tribal trance a hundred years ago. It was witnessed and sealed."

"Bring it to me and we will see who this so called heir is." Breandon sneered at Claude.

"You are getting ahead of yourselves." Michael said. "Niall hasn't been proven dead yet so he is still the rightful ruler of Faery. Only in the event of his death will Niall's will be read and at that point we will read the name of the next ruler of this realm. Until that time has come, Claude and Claudine will share the responsibility of Niall's rule. All will obey them until other arrangements can be made."

Breandon 's eyes flashed but he didn't dare say anything more. They watched as he jumped to his feet and then stormed away.

"He's going to be a problem." Freyja said what they all were thinking.

"He knows that he's the last person that any sane fairy would want in power." Claudine replied.

"From this moment forth until we can settle this once and for all, no heir will go anywhere without guards." Claude said. "Claudine, you go to Sookie and take guards for both her and her brother. Make sure the ones for her brother stay out of sight since as far as we know he has no idea about his heritage."

"She's not going to like having more guards. The vampire already guards her like Fort Knox as it is." Claudine said.

"Then she will just have to get over it." Claude replied. "We can't leave her at the mercy of Breandon 's magic."

"Okay I'll go now." Claudine said as she began to walk away.

"Claudine, don't forget your own personal guard." Claude said.

She stepped back and kissed her twins cheek before she walked off.

"I will leave Freyja to assist you in your search for Niall." Michael said. He handed Claude a coin. "This is how Niall calls me. Throw it and I will come or I will send someone to you. I will make sure that Claudine has one also. If there's nothing else, we shall take our leave."

Claude watched all the Archangel's save Freyja disappear and in the next moment he began giving orders. He would go to the ends of the Earth to find Niall and if for some reason he has moved beyond then he resolved that there's nothing he won't do to keep Breandon out of power. Niall had given him everything he could want and need and afforded him his carefree lifestyle. In this moment Claude thought it was time to return the favor to his Grandfather.

"Father, will you take stock of the conditions of our fighters? I need you to choose the best we have to form a security force of about twenty to keep an eye on Breandon's movements. I don't want to be caught by surprise by him. We have enough to worry about him without having to contend with an attack at our back door. Run it how you see fit."

Dillon stood there for a moment just looking at his son that he thought was lost to a life of indulgence. Pride swelled within him. "You make me proud son." He said gruffly before leaving to carry out his son's wishes.

Claude didn't move for a full minute after his father left. Freyja put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a soft smile grace her lips. Claude nodded to her and returned her smile before he turned to go back into the palace. He had a search to organize and a kingdom to run. He stood a bit taller and his stride became more powerful. He held his head up and his shoulders back as he walked with the grace of a king.

Freyja smiled as she followed Claude's lead. She knew that no one expected much from either twin. She could see the changes in his stride as Claude took control of his situation. She knew that he would not only meet, but surpass every expectation. She knew that he loved being carefree but now it's time for everyone to see that there's a reason Niall favored the twins above others. It had nothing to do with the fact that they are of his blood. Freyja had a feeling that everyone was now going to get the chance to see what the Prince always had.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Eric watched from the side as Evelyn sat at a table in their press room. He hadn't seen a reason for it but Pam insisted that he have one in case they needed to get a message out to the media quickly. After he told Evelyn what he wanted from her she rushed home to change into more appropriate clothing and was now going over the words he had written for her as she now sat behind a desk trying to calm herself.

He had made the necessary calls and they were going live in forty seconds. There was a screen on CNN so that he could watch their lead in.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. "We are on in forty seconds."

"Yes your majesty." Evelyn replied with false confidence.

"It's okay to show your emotions, just don't let them overwhelm you." He told her. "This is an emotional time for our camp but you need to be strong. The people will see you as our spokesman and more importantly, while they are looking to you they won't be looking for me."

"Just promise me something sir." She said before she lost her nerve. He nodded for her to continue. "You have given me a new start in this job. You have given me a new family and I have come to care for you all. I understand that I don't need to know you plan but when you do whatever it is you are going to do; make sure you break off a souvenir for me. I don't take lightly to people trying to hurt those I love."

Eric smiled a horrible smile. He knew that there was a reason he liked this woman. "Maybe there will be a bonus for you in with one of your checks." He watched a smirk twist Evelyn's full lips and they both knew he was not talking money to her. He heard the lead anchor give the walk into their breaking news and he moved behind the camera.

_"We are taking you live into the Northman camp where Evelyn Ryder is releasing a statement live within the Northman compound."_

Evelyn appeared on the television and she sat a little straighter when the light on the camera turned red, signaling that she was on live. She didn't start speaking right off the bat but took a deep breath before she began.

"Good evening, my name is Evelyn Ryder and I serve as Mrs. Sookie Northman's executive assistant. Tonight a great travesty has been committed against the vampire community and also the human community. Make no mistake that this is a hate crime in the truest sense of the word. For weeks the Northman's have been receiving hate mail and threats. Tonight's actions is the realization of those violent threats.

"Fangtasia wasn't attacked because there was illegal activity going on or because the rights of someone were being violated. Fangtasia was targeted because it's an establishment that fosters interactions and socializations between the vampire and human community. It was a vampire owned business that catered to vampires and humans alike, therefore it was targeted and attacked. In 1998 Matthew Sheppard was beaten and tied to a fence left for dead. His only crime was that he accepted a ride from two guys, and that he was gay. In 1963 four little girls were killed in a bombing. Their only crime was that they happened to be black and gathered at their place of worship. The African American community had committed the atrocious crime of wanting to be treated equally and with the same respect of their white counterparts.

"The humans at Fangtasia had only committed the crime of wanting a night out to dance and listen to music. They weren't criminals, they only believed that vampires were people too, deserving of respect and the American right to exist to pursue their dreams. The vampires of this area viewed Fangtasia as a meeting place; a safe haven that they could use to help integrate themselves into human society. They, the already victims of a fatal-like disease, have had to live in silence on the fringe of society. They've spent lifetimes in constant worry of their well being. The invention of True Blood made it possible for them to regain their humanity, for them to regain the life that had been stolen from them. They have fought tooth and nail in order to experience the same rights of freedom as every other American.

"This horrific attack is something that cannot be tolerated. Right now the fixation is vampires but where will it stop? Blacks? Whites? Women? Children? Those who integrate with other races? The law says that no one has the right to attack another no matter the reason. Let's make no mistake, this wasn't self defense, this was an act of war against a specific group of people. This was an act of hate. This is an act of genocide."

Evelyn paused in her speech and took a deep breath. Her voice had risen with her passion as she went on and on Eric had signaled for her to calm down. Tears filled her eyes and she didn't stop them from falling. She took a moment to wipe them away before she focused again on the camera. She sat up straight again but she couldn't help her voice that continued to shake with her emotion.

"There was no reason for the senseless injuries and deaths that had taken place tonight. As people fled for their lives they were gunned down by monsters singing church hymns and spewing corrupted bible verses. All that mattered to them were that these people were different and therefore they needed to die. But these people were someone's husband, wife, son, daughter; they were someone's friend, employer, and loved ones. The violence has got to stop because you don't kill one person when you kill a vampire or a sympathizer; you destroy an entire family and community.

"My friends were there. Yes they were different. He was a thousand year old vampire and she was the town oddball, but that didn't stop them from giving me a job, a home and a new family when I was all alone. They had no reason to take in a virtual stranger but they did. They gave me a chance why can't anyone give them one? They are being executed for a crime that everyone on the face of the planet is guilty of...simply existing."

With that Eric cut the live feed and stepped from behind the camera. "You did amazingly, even I felt something stir deep within me."

"Thank you sir. I'm glad it worked out."

"Adding the examples of hate crimes against other minority groups was a stroke of genius."

"Sorry I hope I didn't overstep my bounds but I got caught up in my speech and I couldn't help but draw the similarities."

"No, no it was great." He assured her. She followed him over to the television to watch the aftermath and they both were pleased to see the anchor's eyes glistening as she relayed the dropped signal. "Your phone is going to start ringing in a moment. You should get ready for that. Oh and you should contact the Shreveport Police Department to get an update and insure that you are authorized to do whatever is needed to find us. Text me if there's anything you are unsure of."

"Yes sir." She said as began to gather her things. "I will insure maximum visibility and you have nothing to worry about."

"I know that my faith in you is well placed Evelyn. Be sure to report into me but know that you have my permission to act in our stead on the human front. Don't let anyone sway you. You should also prepare to have your background scrutinized also."

"I have nothing to hide."

Eric led her out of the media room and to the front door where Jamal was still posted. "Jamal have two guards arranged for Evelyn, she's going to acting as the public face during the search for us. She is to go nowhere alone whenever she leaves the compound. She's also to be driven in a fortified vehicle."

"Yes your majesty, as you wish." Jamal bowed but was on his phone the moment Eric turned to go back inside. He was in the middle of making arrangements when his walkie talkie went off. "Go on to your house, I will meet you there in just a bit." He told Evelyn and she nodded her understanding. He immediately got on his walkie to find out what the commotion was. It wasn't long before he was informed that the Queen had important visitors waiting for admittance at the main gate.

Jamal instantly ran inside but Eric was nowhere to be found. He followed his scent upstairs to his personal office. He knocked even though he was sure that Eric already knew who was at the door.

"How can I help you Jamal."

"Something has come over the radio sir." He replied before he spoke into the radio again. "Repeat you request please."

"This is Rochere at the main gate sir. I have a three car caravan wanting admittance. She claims she's an emissary from Fae and she needs an audience with the whomever is in charge."

"What's the woman's name?" Jamal asked.

"Claudine Crane sir."

Jamal looked to Eric, who nodded, then told the guard that he was to let the caravan pass.

"Meet them at the front door and bring her in here. Do not leave them in here alone. I will return shortly with Sookie."

They both walked out to their respective places. Eric found Sookie sitting at Niall's bed telling him stories of her childhood. She didn't even look up as Eric stepped into the room.

"We have visitors Lover." Eric told her. She didn't even acknowledge him. Eric flitted over to her side and squatted down in front of her, grabbing both of her hands. "Sookie, Claudine is here. We have to talk to her. We have to tell her what's happened to Niall."

That seemed to get Sookie's attention. "She can't take him. I won't let her. I have to take care of him. It's my fault he's like this."

"No it isn't Sookie. He saved Amelia even though it wasn't his job to do so. And right now he needs your care and protection, not your pity and self-deprecation. The fault lies with no one besides the one who wielded the magic that placed him and your witch in those beds. We will find out who did it and we will repay them."

Sookie nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You're right. Niall would want me strong. I owe it to them both." She stood. "Let's go talk to Claudine."

Eric stood with a smile and took her hand before leading her to his personal office. The hallway was lined with fae guards but neither acknowledged them as they entered the office. Claudine was a blur of black hair as she launched herself at Sookie. Eric had to suppress a growl at the sudden movements but he managed. Instead he looked to Jamal and raised an eyebrow in question but he didn't have to clarify because Jamal instantly began talking.

"They wouldn't leave until they had pledged their oath to Queen Sookie. Claudine's personal guards are still downstairs but the ones outside the door are here for the Queen's protection." Jamal said as fast as he could.

Eric looked over to see a sobbing Claudine and Sookie wrapped tightly around each other's bodies. Jamal held his hands out towards the ladies but looked for permission from Eric, who gave a slight nod of his head. Jamal steered the sobbing women into the two chairs in front of Eric's desk. They didn't seem to notice his little push that caused them to fall into the chairs and they didn't separate from one another.

Eric watched the duo cry themselves out before they finally separated. When they pulled away from one another they were both covered in Sookie's silver tears but Jamal was already there with two face towels so that they could clean themselves up. Claudine looked at the tears in awe as she touched her face and her hand came back covered in silver.

"So it's true?" She asked as she looked back and forth between Sookie and Eric.

"Yes it's true." Sookie said finally as she cleaned her own face.

"This is amazing. I just wish that I could celebrate it with you but I can't. I come with a heavy heart and bad news." Claudine said as tears sprung back to her eyes. "Grandfather said that you both were informed about the demon Lilith?" They nodded and she continued. "Earlier tonight Claude came across what he thought was her base and hide out in another dimension. He reported back and Grandfather contacted the Archangel Michael. We mobilized under his command and attacked Lilith's hideout. It was a bloodbath and a victory. Michael took on Lilith herself. I was close by but I was busy myself with a fight. From what I saw, right when he was about to deliver a death blow a black smoke surrounded her and she disappeared. Our victory was monumental and when we were done everyone went back to the Fae dimension.

"It's my understanding that Michael and the other Angels were taking care of the questioning the surviving demons. Grandfather was in charge of retrieving your witch friends but after the battle we could only find one witch. It was the older one, Octavia."

"Oh my God! How is Octavia? Is she okay?" Sookie asked rapidly.

"She was battered but she's fine. She's being cared for and nursed back to health." Claudine confirmed and Sookie seemed to exhale. "But I have bad news. There's no sign of Grandfather or the other witch, Amelia. We are looking for them but we've been unsuccessful. We've gone back over the battlefield but they aren't there. Octavia said they got separated when someone threw an energy ball and the roof collapsed." Sookie was about to speak but Claudine held up a silencing hand. I'm sorry but I'm pregnant and my hormones are raging and I have got to get this all out now or I won't be able to finish and there is a lot more going on now."

"Okay." Sookie said in a small voice because the fact that her fairy godmother was pregnant had all but stunned her into silence.

"Grandfather was one of the last two Prince's of Fae. The other Prince is a fairy named Breandon. Since Grandfather has gone missing, he's tried to be declared the rightful ruler of Fae. Michael refused him the right and has made Claude and I the rulers until Grandfather can be found or confirmed dead. In his argument it came out that Niall had already named his successor and this person, depending on who he or she is, has the potential of being the next King or Queen of our kind. This presents a problem for Breandon because that means that he will lose all access to the crown. Michael has ordered all possible rulers to be assigned guards lest they come upon an unfortunate accident."

"Sorry but what does this have to do with me?" Sookie couldn't help but ask.

"Unlike Breandon, Niall is of the direct bloodline which means that his successor will be too. There are only five of Niall's blood that are still alive. Claude, myself, you, your brother Jason, and Finton's brother Dermot."

Sookie gasped because another name floated through her mind..._Hunter_. Eric's head turned sharply to Sookie as the unfamiliar name floated through Sookie's head. She met his eyes and knew that he had heard her thoughts. The color drained from her face as she completely paled. He opened his mouth to speak but her mind stayed his tongue.

_'Eric NO! Don't say anything. No one knows about Hunter NO ONE and we have got to keep it that way. I promise that I will explain who and what he is later but not now.'_ He didn't like it but he nodded his assent and turned back to Claudine who was studying them both.

"There's no need to worry Sookie." She said as she mistakenly assumed the reason for Sookie's alarm. "I have brought the best Fae guards to help protect you."

"I have guards already Claudine though I appreciate the thought. I don't need any more guards."

"No Sookie you have got to take them. Your guards, however good they may be, are no match against a powerful fairy like Breandon. He won't come at you straight on but with magic and that's not something that a Were can easily defend you from."

"We will take the guards." Eric said with finality. Sookie opened her mouth to argue but closed it again. What Claudine said was true. They did need the help. If anything they fairy guards could look out for Breandon so that she could focus on other things.

"Yes we will take them, thank you." Sookie said. "And we will definitely talk about your pregnancy but first I have something I need to show you."

"Okay, let the guards pledge themselves and the head of your security can show them where they need to be though one will need to stay inside the home. They can acquaint themselves with your compound while you show me whatever it is that you need to show me."

Sookie nodded and Claudine waived the Fae soldiers inside the room. Each man bowed on one knee and pledged their lives to serve and protect as long as they are needed. When the last soldier had pledged himself Jamal took them out and showed them around. When they were gone Sookie turned back to Claudine.

"Earlier in the evening we were at Fangtasia when it was bombed. We were about to save a lot of people but the bombers began shooting those who tried to escape the building. Right now, search and rescue people are going through the rubble to try and find survivors. They think Eric, Pam and I are somewhere in it. They will think that we are dead. This was Eric's idea because he has some plan that I don't know about going on at the moment. I don't know what he's up to but I don't care because my attention has been diverted. A few hours ago two voids dropped into our bedroom. Eric and I rushed up to find two unconscious forms. Come with me."

Sookie lead Claudine to the bedroom that had become a hospital room. She stepped inside then stepped aside so that Claudine could see who was inside. As soon as her eyes landed on Niall she was instantly at his side checking over him. Sookie followed her more slowly and carefully sat on the edge of Niall's bed.

"Both Niall and Amelia had shown up out of the blue. He was the one that put the fairy protection over our compound." Sookie told her cousin. Eric's ears perked at this news. He knew that there was magical and fairy protection spells on the compound because he'd asked it of Michael before they moved back in but he hadn't known that it was Niall who had cast the protection. "I don't know how I know it but I can feel it in me and the more I think about it the more I can feel it."

"It's because you're of our blood. If you focused hard enough and if you're powerful enough you can recognize the magic of your blood." Claudine said as if she were on auto pilot. "We have to get him some help. He needs to come with me."

"No!" Sookie said a little too loudly, causing Claudine to finally pull her eyes from her Grandfather. "No. Dr. Ludwig has already been here to check over both Niall and Amelia. Amelia's been tortured and starved but someone had tried to usurp Niall's power and life force. We don't know who that was and until we do he isn't safe. Eric and I are powerful enough to protect him until he wakes and he can protect himself. Dr. Ludwig says he's survived because he was so powerful and that he's already healing himself. That means that it's only a matter of time before he wakes and when he does he will be able to name his attacker. Until then, he's the safest here with me."

"She's right Claudine." Eric said. "Leave the Prince here and we will guard him with everything we are. Tell your brother if you must and an Archangel if they are still with you in Fae but no one else. The fewer people that know where he is the better. Just go forth as if you don't know."

"But he's my Grandfather, I can't just leave him."

"He's my Great-grandfather and I will keep him safe." Sookie said. "You know where he is, you can come visit him as much as you want under the guise of coming to see me. You know this is the right thing."

Claudine finally nodded but then turned back to Niall. She began to stroke his face affectionately and Sookie turned away. She didn't want to intrude on their personal time. She looked over to see Eric still watching her. He held out a hand to her and she stood and took it. He pulled her from the room, making sure to close the door behind him. He led her back to his office.

"I know that you don't care about what's going on in the outside world but I want you to know that I have us covered." Eric told her. "I'm borrowing Evelyn from you so that you don't have to worry about coming up with a reason for not working on your projects together, though I think that you can trust her. She has served us well."

"Thank you Eric." Sookie said as she made herself comfortable in his lap. "I know that I should multi-task the outside with the inside but I just can't. He's family and I can't turn my back on him. I know you don't like him but I can't."

"I would never ask you to abandon your family. The only thing that I have ever asked of you is to open your eyes to their bullshit. Niall is an honorable man but he isn't above manipulation, even of his family, to get what he wants. I just don't want you to be blind to these facts. You shouldn't be used by anyone...even family. Take care of your friend and of your Great-grandfather, I will keep an eye on the world for you."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you Lover; but I think it's time you told me about this Hunter person." He said softly, though that didn't keep Sookie from freezing in his arms.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

She was perfectly placed inside the protection of the other side. Though the rumors that the Prince and Amelia were dead she knew better than to fall for that. If Niall were truly dead then she would have gained a power boost of monstrous proportions. No he wasn't dead but her educated guess that he was so severely weakened that he was somewhere secure laying low until he could function. Her new mission was to find him before he or Amelia had the chance to rehabilitate and run their math. At the moment no one was suspicious of her but that would definitely change.

She wasn't Fae so she couldn't go to that world, which would have been ideal, but even so she was in a safe house that the fairy's set her up with. The property was warded twelve ways to Sunday between hers and her protectors. No one could enter without her verbal permission and everyone could be expelled just as quickly. The twins father, Dillon, had been the one to ward the home and Octavia added her own special blend of magic to go along with it.

Octavia knew that she wouldn't be able to stay indefinitely but everyone trusted her at the moment. So, for now, she was in the best position possible. Because she was an old and well respected witch she was being kept tightly in the loop. The only drawback is that she couldn't risk contacting Lilith or Dragxin. No matter, she was sure when it was time to lay their cards on the table they would get in touch with her. In the mean time she set spell to draw on the life energy of the earth her hideout was situated on. She used her knowledge to cultivate natural magic and concentrate it before twisting it into something that very few witches would be able to control.

It was just a matter of time before either she found Niall and Amelia or they found her. Either way she couldn't guarantee that everything would go according to plan. She had to plan a strong exit strategy and for that she needed to be more than fully charged.

Octavia went to the window and looked out over the property where her safe house was. It seemed to be dropped in the middle of a forest because all around her all she could see was trees. They weren't in sight but outside the clearing of her home and the area of protection she could feel fairy power moving all around her. She wasn't alarmed because it was just how her fairy guards felt. No one wanted to take a chance on her being taken again. She had to smile at that thought.

She turned away from the window after another moment and walked to what looked like a closet door but was actually a door to the basement of this one story home. She secured it magically behind herself before she carefully moved down the steps. When she was on the basement floor she could clearly see the circle of power she had created even thought it was pitch black in the basement.

Her circle of power glittered with white markings and a wispy sky blue smoke that contained the markings. It was a sign of her power that she could close and open her circle of power without actually having to deactivate the magic. For a normal witch when she was done with her circle, assuming she was strong enough to create one in the first place, she would have to speak the sacred chant to close the circle. There's nothing wrong with that except when that was done it became a dead circle because it would show no signs of life until it was reactivated. Octavia could essentially just bind her circle, allowing it to stay open but under her control whether she was there or not.

Octavia mumbled a blessing before crossing the blue mist of her circle's boarder and into the heart of her circle. She continued with a blessing of thanks before she let her own power meld with the power of the circle. She chanted as she absorbed the power and thrust it back out, concentrating and bending it to her will. Her eyes bled completely black with power as it all reached a crescendo within her.

She drew in and thrust out power until every cell of her being vibrated with the energy and it was then that she knew that she could do anything she wished with the power. There was nothing that could overcome her and she drew all the power within herself. The blue mist that had surrounded the circle of power now enclosed around Octavia's body. It lifted her off the ground as it twined around her body. It was then that she spoke to give her unstoppable power a direction.

"Find the Fae Prince Niall and the witch Amelia." Her voice thundered in the empty room. "Find them. Bind them. Bring them to me!" With a clap of thunder that shook the house and the clearing and woods around it, the power burst forth from Octavia to do her unstoppable will.

FIN


End file.
